The term audio processing may refer to the processing of audio signals. Audio signals are electrical signals that represent audio, i.e., sounds that are within the range of human hearing. Audio signals may be either digital or analog.
Many different types of devices may utilize audio processing techniques. Examples of such devices include music players, desktop and laptop computers, workstations, wireless communication devices, wireless mobile devices, radio telephones, direct two-way communication devices, satellite radio devices, intercom devices, radio broadcasting devices, on-board computers used in automobiles, watercraft and aircraft, and a wide variety of other devices.
Many devices, such as the ones just listed, may utilize audio processing techniques for the purpose of delivering audio to users. Users may listen to the audio through audio output devices, such as stereo headphones or speakers. Audio output devices may have multiple output channels. For example, a stereo output device (e.g., stereo headphones) may have two output channels, a left output channel and a right output channel.
Under some circumstances, multiple audio signals may be summed together. The result of this summation may be referred to as an audio mixture. The audio signals before the summation occurs may be referred to as audio sources. As mentioned above, the present disclosure relates generally to audio processing, and more specifically, to processing audio sources in an audio mixture.